Last Time by Moonlight (Enya)
by Tigressa101
Summary: They are forbidden to see each other, and yet they still do it. For once, they will truly feel the pain of saying good-bye. Megatron/Arcee.


_This is a songfic in case you're lost. The song (**Bold**) is by Enya and the title is the song's name. Check it out when you get the chance, it's beautiful and worth it._

* * *

**The winter sky above us, was shining, in moonlight.**

Megatron sat on the thick snow as Arcee joined him. They both looked up to see the stars glistening while the moon rose to meet them. In the background which held the rising satellite, a tundra of frosted pines lay near two forbidding mountains that formed a gateway for the moon.

**And everywhere around us, the silence, of midnight.**

Silence seemed almost eminent between them. She knew Megatron was nervous about their relationship, for he never truly had one like this since the war started. She knew he felt trapped.

**And we had gathered snowflakes; Remember the soft light.**

Megatron picked up a handful of snow carefully. It reflected the moon s calm light onto his armor which made it look ghostly. He pinched some and rubbed it against his index and thumb and watched as each scrape freed a cluster of snowflakes that slowly drifted back to the ground.

**Of starlight on snow.**

Arcee placed her arms around his muscular one as the stars continued their greeting with the faded blue satellite. The winter wonderland before them and the starlit atmosphere made the night perfect.

**Oooh, remember this, for no-one knows the way love goes.**

Megatron quickly smiled at her gesture and took her in his arms. He placed the femme on his lap, nudging his head against her cheek as he began a low purr within his throat.

**Oooh, remember this, for no-one knows the way love goes.**

Arcee giggled slightly at the sudden response. But despite her feelings towards the warlord, she knew they couldn t continue their meetings with each other due to both sides becoming suspicious of their unusual disappearances late at night. The femme unwillingly stood up and took his hand into hers.

**We walked the road together, one last time, by moonlight.**

Megatron lead the femme down the path they came from. He was happy with her but like Arcee, he knew what he felt was severely frowned upon. He was aware that once they returned to their fractions, they could no longer see each other, but that didn t mean they couldn t stop loving the other.

**As underneath the heavens, the snow chimes, at midnight.**

As both bots made their way back to the frosted pines where they had bridged to, snow began to glide down softly towards them. Arcee looked up and felt tears welding up in her delicate blue eyes. Megatron used his thumb to wipe away the lubricant dripping from the femme s optics.

**But nothing is forever, not even, the starlight.**

The warlord peered into her eyes with his own. He never knew how much pain could come from a simple good-bye, but nothing lasted forever. Their love appeared locked within a battle both sides had trouble conquering. Were they meant to be together?

**At midnight, not even, the moonlight**

The moon was no longer as bright as it was before they came to their conclusion of their relationship. Arcee wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him while trying to fight off the remaining tears. She buried her face into the warlord as he placed his own arms around her.

**Oooh, remember this, for no-one knows the way love goes.**

Megatron felt his own tears trying to break free from their prison. It had been so long since he d willingly cried for anyone; after losing the title of Prime, he wept for severing ties with Orion but afterwards hardened his heart for war. Why was love unfair, unjust?

**Oooh, remember this, for no-one knows the way love goes.**

Arcee finally regained her senses and lifted her hand to his scarred face. She traced the deep, permanent lacerations carefully before pulling his head down to hers. She closed her eyes as more tears fell and placed her lips upon his.

**Oooh, remember this, for no-one knows the way love goes.**

The kiss seemed to last forever until they slowly pulled away. Arcee heard the ground bridge open on her side but did not take her eyes off of Megatron. Her hand brushed past his cheek and his chin before finally lowering back to her side. She whispered good-bye as she disappeared into the portal, leaving a sorrowful Megatron among the snow-laced pines.

**Oooh, remember this, for no-one knows the way love goes.**

Megatron went to the control panel in the main control center and opened a view of the starry sky. He whimpered slightly knowing no one was in the room with him. He already missed her presence but made sure Soundwave couldn t read his expression as the slender bot caught up with him.

Arcee sat on the medical berth as she listened to Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen converse about what they thought happened to her. She sighed and stared at the ceiling before closing her optics and imagining Megatron holding her once more among the stars.


End file.
